Entity In Exile
by Shadow lyks metallica
Summary: Chapter 3 UP and Knuckles reveals how the Master Emerald was stolen to Rouge and Wave is outnumbered.[Please Review]
1. Lockdown

**Sorry about this,I deleted Warzone Of Impurity because it was in script form...So here's my first story which is different...and my fanchar has a different past this time so lol**

Chapter 1: Lockdown

The worlds leaders were in total shock and most of the world was in fear after Eggman took total control of Periphoral city.Taking the citizens hostage with his mighty robot army and blocking all communications or attempt to escape the city.He gave the worlds leaders one simple ultimatum...;hand over control of Earth...Or the hostages will die.They have but two weeks to consider it.Eggman welcomed them to try to mount a rescue attempt but he assured them that he had all seven chaos emeralds,the master emeralds and an invaulnerable accomplice.

"Yo Tails,the plane ready yet?" called Sonic as he entered the room.

"Yeah,we're all set...Hey,you're bringing your extreme gear too?" Asked Tails

"Yeah."

Sonic had grown a fondness for his airboard,the "Blue Star 2".But that brought him to another question.

"Where's Knuckles?Wasn't he coming with us?"asked a confused Sonic

Tails looked as confused as Sonic

"I thought so too,but I haven't seen him.I guess he went on his own."

"That sounds like him.Entering Eggmans killing field all by himself.Heh,I hope Rouge is there to take care of him."Laughed Sonic

"Heh,yeah."

The two had a chuckle and prepared to take off

* * *

Meanwhile

Shadow tightened his fist intensley as he saw the news from a moniter in station square.Watching from a rooftop,he only grew angrier.

"It seems that Eggman has already begun turning the city into some kind of Metallic Super Fortress!The Government is sending more Units in,but they all apear to be elimination within minutes of entering.We don't know how,but we fear that we could be forced to hand over control of the Planet."

Shadow finally lost it

"Maria did not die so that people like him could enslave this world!Eggman,I'm going to find you...and then I'm going to destroy you for what you've done!"Said Shadow before speeding off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile In the Babylon Rogues airship.Jet,Wave and Storm watch the tv and take in the news with different reaction.

Jet appears calm,but strangley concerned.

Wave is enraged

Storm is just confused

"Unbelivable!"Yelled Wave "That Egg headed freak has some nerve doing that!"

Storm just nodded and served no signifigant opinion to the matter,he did however ask Jet "What're we gonna do boss?"

Jet sat up from his chair and stood up

"It's obvious what we're going to do!" frowned Jet "Eggman dishonoured us before,but taking innocent people hostage is a joke.We as babylonians cannnot allow this Tyranny to persist"

Wave gave a firm nod of agreement.

"Agreed.I say we head to Periphoral City immediateley!"

Jet wandered over to his extreme gear at the side of the room and picked it up

"Let's go."

and with that they were off

* * *

Meanwhile At Eggmans new HQ in the Centre of Periphoral City...

The room was dimly lit by candle light as Eggman spoke to an Unknown figure at the door.

"We have them completeley at our mercy.However,more are on theire way...Eliminate them" grinned Eggman

The figure who was in black gave a weak nod and was on his way with that

"Finally...this planet will succumb to my grip and become part of the Eggman Empire!" He exclaimed,following it with a maniacal laughter.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.Please review if you like it or if i'm doing something wrong...I just realised that I say meanwhile alot in this chapter lol.**


	2. Raw Energy Of Exile

Chapter 2: Raw Energy of Exile.

Eggmans new "accomplice" was a Black Hedgehog With Five Sonic Style Pointed Spikes sticking up,Green Eyes,Wearing Blue Jeans and a black Leather Jacket.Just by looking at him you could tell he was pure evil.Walking confidently up human opposition who were opening fire on Eggmans robot army.Loathing and contempt plagued his face,he was angered by the human intruders.

The gunfire stopped as the hedgehog approached the humans

"Stop!Or we'll be forced to gun you down!"A soldier exclaimed while trying to maintain dignity and authority in his voice

"...Shoot!" commanded the hedgehog

"Huh?"

"SHOOT ME NOW!"

Upon these words the surviving units of the squadron opened fire on the evil looking hedgehog

Despite the massive amounts of ammunition that was perfectly aimed at him...the bullets kept hitting and falling and not effecting him in the slightest.

Suddenly the fire stopped as ammunition ran out...leaving the survivors shocked and horrified.

"W-what are you...?" Stuttered a shocked soldier.

The soldiers quickly began to step back

"My name is Exile...Exile The Hedgehog!"grinned the hedgehog

Exile watched the soldiers run and cower in fear.He was delighted in every moment of their fear.

"He's...he's crazy!" Yelled a soldier as he ran from the hedgehog

Exile reveals the Clear chaos emerald in his hand,in a white flash he warps in front of the escaping soldier.

"AH!"The whimpering soldier fell to the ground and could only look up in horror at the merciless hedgehog who now held his life in his hands.

"Now..." Said Exile bending down "Give me one good reason not to rip your fucking face off!"

"Arrrggh!"

The soldier reached for his weapon and took out this pistol instantly,he tried cocking his gun before Exile grabbed it from him.

"What's this?"said Exile,gazing at the weapon as tho it were an offensive gesture towards him."Human weapons..."

With a mighty snap the pistol was left in two on the ground

The whimpering soldier was more afraid than ever

"You humans disgust me...If you attemped to hurt me in anyway with your weak human ammunition then you failed miserably..."

Exile quickly clutches the soldier by the throat and holds him up,his other palm aimed directly at the side of the soldiers head.

"PLEASE,DON'T HURT US.WE ONLY WANT TO SAVE THOSE PEOPLE!" Begged the soldier.

Exile took the begging like it was tickling him mercilessly and laughed at the pathetic humans pleading.

"CHAOS BOMB!"

In an instant,a large green light erupted from Exiles palm and blew the soldiers head and body to nothing...

Delighted at the smell of death,the hungry Exile turned backwards to face the rest of the human mice.

"hmmhmm."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city

Shadow is racing to dodge the bullets coming from all sides from Eggmans Extrimination Squad.

_"Hey is that..." _Shadow thought to himself

In a a black blur of punches and kicks,the squad consisting of thirty robots was eliminated by Shadow...but his attention was fixed on a motionless body on the ground amongst the rubble.

_"It is...what's happened to her?"_

* * *

High above the city

The tornado circles the city and is being fired at by Eggmans turrets.

"Tails,I think we'd better land quickly!" Sonic suggested while keeping his eyes fixed on the turrets

"Yeah,just give me a sec.We need to get closer to Eggmans tow-"

Tails was cut off by a suprise attack by eggmans stealth bomber,it had fired a missile into the Torado,knocking Sonic off

"TAILS!"He yelled while getting on his airboard

Tails fell with the plane and seperated into a different direction as sonic

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the city

The Babylon Rogues have just defeated an Ensamble of androids

While on their boards,Jet is giving orders.

"We'll split up...I'll Head North.Wave,go South and Storm head west...We'll meet up somewhere along the way once we find Eggman."

Jets two accomplices gave twin nods and spread into their specificed direction...

Later...Wave is trying to fight robots on her own

"Argh!"

Wave gave another frustrated moan and finally stopped trying to run from them.She stopped in her tracks and while hovering on her board spread her arms out.

"You want a piece of me you Metallic twats!Then come on...I'll show you just how tough this girl gets when she get's angry!"

* * *

In another part of the city

Knuckles and Rouge ended up meeting each other and pairing up to find the Master Emerald.

"Well...I think that's all of them." Sighed Rouge

"Pity...I could've gone for another warm up session...no matter.I guess we'll be getting alot more heat on the way."

"Yeah...So how did Eggman get a hold of the Master Emerald anyway?"

Curiosity was always something Rouge had,she always had to have the info.

Knuckles sighed

"It's strange actually..."he began...

lol it's a bit of a cliff hanger to leave you guys in but I think it sets it off niceley,please review with any comment of any flaws or any praise(praise is recomended,or i will die of...non..praiseness...or something­­)


	3. Metal Millitia

Thanks for the good reviews people

Chapter 3:Metal Millitia

Wave raised her fists and prepared to defend herself.She had been trained to fight like many Babylon Rogues but she was more of a smarter person than a fighter.However,she only wanted to see these evil androids crushed to dust.Wave was a different Rogue...If you were caught in the crossfire of her rage then you would be ahhnilated...Storm found this out more times than he'd care to admit.He'd have been dead now if Jet hadn't always stepped in to hold her back.

Trying to estimate the number of androids approaching was Waves priority as she prepared herself...How many?Thirty?Forty?Somewhere in that area...but she was still outnumbered...

"Hmmhmm,what are you guys waiting for?" Grinned Wave as she winked playfully,ready to destroy anything that dared oppose her.

In Another Party of the city

Exile made short work of the humans...Eliminating them almost instantly...embracing the stench of the blood he spilt...However he sensed his job wasn't over

"Hmmhmmhmm"

Exile laughed evily as he pondered what he would do to the other intruders...Wiping blood from his face (human blood no doubt) he was about to exit the area when he got a call from Eggman on his watch.He answers and the Doctor begins to give new orders...

"Exile,did you handle those human intruders with ease?"

"Don't insult me.Of course!Their blood stains the soil as we speak!"

"Excellent,great job.But I fear we may have many other problems on our hands..."

"Hmmhmm,the other intruders.The ones you spoke of,I'm aware of their presence...I'll deal with them in my own way.Just keep the human leaders by their throats until we seize control of the Earth!" Exile was convincing at playing the "equal" game...It actually sounded like he was dealing with Eggman as an equal.

"Yes...but there's someone else in the city..."Eggman spoke with a small hint of fear and hostillity in his voice

"I'm aware...The Master Emerald is reacting strangley right?It's a black hedgehog,and it isn't shadow?" Exile knew where the conversation was going...from that point on it was only small talk.

"Yes...exactly...I want you to get on it right away!"

"Get on it right away?Nobody talks to me as if they're the higher power Eggman...the last thing you can afford is to make more enemys...Do you see where I'm coming from?"

"Y...Yes."Eggman was silently frightened by Exiles sudden independence.

But Exile smiled as normal

"That's good...now don't let me down Doctor...I'm depending on you"

"Likewise,I'll contact you later"

"Likewise!"

Meanwhile in another part of the city

"...That black hedgehog I saw took the Master Emerald and left me half dead on the steps of the shrine.When I found out that Eggman had it,I knew I could find both the Master Emerald and the hedgehog here.That's how he got it from me."Explained Knuckles

Rouge could only listen as Knuckles explained his defeat.

But she could not help poking fun at Knuckles for his failure.

"What's the world coming to when a stupid red echidna can't guard an Emerald properly?"teased Rouge

"You'd think those little insults would be getting to me...but the fact is Rouge...I always seemed to guard it pretty well from you!"

Rouge succumbed to his point.

"You win this round Knucklehead!"

Meanwhile

"AH!"

Wave was struck by a metallic fist and forced to the ground

As several armed androids surrounded her...aiming weapons into her,Wave knew that this was it.If she tried to move she would be massacred,which was going to happen anyway.

"Argh...Damn it!"

Wave was too busy drowning in her own hatred of the machines to fear their wrath.Loathing every second that went by in slow motion,she could only watch in anxiousness and fear as the weapons cocked.

WHACK!

"huh?" Wave was still alive and well

But the machines were not there...they were fighting something else.A Black Hedgehog on a new type of airboard (See Jays bio in my profile).

Seizing the oppertunity,Wave got back on her board and began to fight the Androids

Roaring with fury,the hedgehog began a relentless onslaught of destruction.

Destroying each of the robots with only his fists

"Targeting...Targeting...Target not found" The androids tried to lock on but could not find him

At that moment,the hedgehog came behind them at full speed,with his fist back in preperation he swung it powerfully into the group and watched them and the armour fly as they all faced explosive demise at the same time.

Wave was shocked at the powerful display,nontheless this hedgehog had saved her.She slowly rode up to him in awe as the Hedgehog awaited on her arrival.

"That was intense...thanks I guess...But I'm sure I could have handled them on my own."

The black hedgehog smiled at this

"Yeah.My every confidence is that you would."

"Sarcasm is not something we babylonians consider humerous in any way!"

"I apologise if I've offended you...but I did save you."

"True.Thanks...But out of curiosity...What are you here for?It seems a bit dangerous for anyone to be here."

"Let's just say I'm here to repay old debts."

The Purple Swallow gazed in confusion as the black hedgehog turned away while still on his board.But Waves attention was focused on the board itself,she couldn't help but ask.

"What''s with the gear?Seems a little souped.And With that display you just made,may I say that it's a little out of ordinary"

The Black Hedgehog once again turned backwards to face Wave.

"It's something I stole...but I was caught with it,and made to earn it.It wasn't easy,this is as you said a "Souped" up piece of machine"

"That's neat...So you say you're here to confront someone?"

The hedgehog gave a weak nod.

"I see...Would his name be Eggman?"

"Actually no...I can't say who right now...But i'm looking for eggman too,he can lead me to him"

"I'm kinda hunting for Eggman too,I'm pretty sure we'd find him faster if we both looked together."Wave Smiled as she concluded her statement

"Yeah...maybe." Blushed The hedgehog turning away again

"I'm Wave,what's your name?"grinned Wave

"Jay..."

"Ok...let's get going...Which direction should we go?I'm Confused where eggman would be."

Jay turned to face Wave and confidently stated.

"Eggman took control of the city from the main building complex in the centre of the city.The nuclear power facillity,he's turned it into a sort of fortress.We should head there right away.According to this watch that i stole from one of the robots,the central tower is directly Southwest from here."

"Wow."

"Come on" Said Jay accelerating away

"Hey,wait up!" Called Wave as she followed

As Jay accelerated,he took out a Sub Machine Gun from a holster at his hip and loaded it with special High Impact Shells.

"_None of your little metal millitia is going to survive an encounter with me_!"

End of Chapter

Well You guys,I hope you liked this chapter.Please Review with any praise or critisism (no flamings or I break your head with obsessive randomness)


End file.
